Drawball
Around the 22nd of July, a number of ponychan users, coordinated by began using Drawball as a method to collaberate on artwork for making various large ponies, such as Trixie and Rarity, as well as other smaller pictures. Through planning and persistance, these images were made and maintained for a time by the participents against competing groups and griefers in general. The large Rarity was eventually overritten with a smiley face wearing a santa hat over Rarity's head, but so far Trixie has survived for several days. These threads are primarily related to /oat/ but have been seen on /pony/ as well. Of notable mention was their interaction with the 15-18 group based in france, who originally thought the ponychan users were 4channers until a dialouge was finally opened up and the ponychan users gave a gift of a Noel pony to the 15-18 users, who teamed up with the ponychanners to continually monitor and protect the Noel pony for several days. Drawball on Ponychan It was revealed Saturday, July 23, 2011 in the evening that a number of Kongregate OT (off topic) forum users were attempting to rally and do as much damage to the large Trixie as possible, even rallying 4chan and other sites to their cause, but the assault that day did not succeed. They also targeted a smaller Fluttershy in the top right section, but it was repaired as well. Their original intent was simply to get OT a name on drawball, and someone picked ponies as a target. A truce was declared later in the evening between Ponychan and some of the OT members. Others renewed the attack later, and when that failed discussed raiding/spamming ponychan. A second truce with additional members was made involving a Kong 'K' logo and not touching it, or even helping to repair it, and having the large Trixie hold a Kong 'K' flag in her hooves. (Note: They later reverted back into griefing, with a few remaining users still supporting the alliance.) The following day, the french made their flag but did not cover Trixie because of continued cooperation. However the Kongregate flag was griefed very badly and was mostly lost. It was also decided that ponychan would take a break from drawball for a few weeks roughly, for both the ponychan users and for the regular Drawball users. Trixie however lasted through Monday before being badly griefed tuesday morning. While it was repaired somewhat, it remained partially griefed, but went back and fourth between mostly griefed and somewhat visible through the week from people working on it from Equestria Daily. 'Spread and Decline' The following weekend, another project was started to make a Rainbow Dash pony in a guard outfit, and managed to remain clearly noticable despite near consistent griefing. It's not known if this was an official project, but many ponychanners lent assistance anyway. Also during the course of these threads, Rellek was reffered to as a coach, but when misspelled it became couch, and after some back and forth banter he changed his name to Couch Rellek. A video of the creation of the ponies can be found here. As of the 12th of December 2011, Ponychan has visibly pulled out of Drawball. The only remaining pony can be found on Drawball Two; a heavily mutilated (almost Zalgo-like) Fluttershy accompanied by male genitalia. Gallery 131123382487.png|Molestia partial zoom 131126578002.png|Trixie and graffitied Rarity 131129936480.png|A gift to the french. Image made by them in rememberance; translation: Friendship is Magic 131130856687.png|drawn by Dragman!uBROJDj7NU 131131333567.jpg|Luna and Derpy 131131364247.jpg|Drawball the next day (restored/maintained) 131134357271.jpg|A second version of the poster 131135498165.png|Noel Pony and Pallet 131135674118.jpg|continud restorations and updates (Fri, July 22nd, 2011; the day after) 131122165931.png|Vinyl Scratch sadgrq.png|Twilights Mom; 100% zoom 131140729074.png|Accusational Applebloom 131144115606.jpg|Trixie still visible after several days. 131145557468.png|Drawball French Flag Shrugpony 131145895921.png|Pinkamina Drawball Pie Kong OT flag under construction.png|Kong OT truce flag under construction Kong OT flag ant.png|Truce Flag with Ant We did it.png|"We did it!" 131152191524.png|Twilight (full zoom) 131152098366.png|Finished 15-18 French Flag, with trixie skipped over 131147752403.png|The Trixie Vector for reference workofartz.png|Yet Another Twilight, full zoom Hair Stylin' trixie end of sunday pacific time.png|Trixie With Styled Hair (maitenance done by Eqestria Daily and Kong OT mainly, pic at late Sunday Pacific time) applejack.png|Applejack on the Drawball drawball rarity.png|Full Zoom Rarity trixie's hoof ponies.png|Small Ponies; (time lapse allowed editing out of griefing RBD_TX3.png|Royal Guard Rainbow Dash, with Trixie still slightly visible after a week 131121777826.png|Pinkie Pi, get it? External Links *Drawball Main Page *Drawball Two Apparently the thread was pruned by a mod during an archive cleanup, sorry guys! Category:Popular Threads Category:Featured Articles Category:Websites Category:Archived